SpongeBob Time script idea
Gallery SpongeBob picture.png Stephen Hillenburg can no longer work on SpongeBob.png Hospital entrance 2.png Sandy tearing up slightly.png Sobbing Squidward picture.png Sobbing Plankton picture.png Mr. Krabs sobbing a bit.png Sobbing and Meowing Gary picture.png Sobbing Mrs. Puff picture.png Rocko Tearing Up Slightly.png Felix the Cat Tearing Up Slightly.png SpongeBob opening up his eyes.png SpongeBob fully awake and alive.png Transcript * (SpongeBob is back in the skies of heaven and one of the jellyfish is looking right at him.) * God (off screen): "SpongeBob, SpongeBob, wake up, SpongeBob." * SpongeBob: "Wait, I recognize that voice from right over there." * (SpongeBob looks right up and the light shines right down on him.) * God: "SpongeBob SquarePants, I certainly understand that things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to be when I sent you down there." * SpongeBob: "I know, and I noticed a newspaper headline and a news report on television that Man Ray's now deceased due to hanging himself to death." * Arnold: "Wow, SpongeBob," * Eugene (Hey Arnold!): "we didn't know that," * Sid (Hey Arnold!): "we never knew it was really gonna be a living heck for you down there." * SpongeBob: "I sure hope Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Pearl, Fred, Flats and Tom are doing alright without me." * (Cut to the deep depths of heck........) * (Man Ray is now in the deep depths of heck and is now in chains.) * Man Ray: "Your time, SpongeBob, your time of skipping around in the sky........ is almost........ up." * (Man Ray uses his evil powers right above to the skies of heaven which causes SpongeBob to grow heaven angel wings while Norbert and Daggett look on in surprise and amazement.) * SpongeBob: "Hey, what's happening to me?" * Daggett: "Now are you really gonna believe that you're now deceased and in the skies of heaven with me, Norbert, Harold and the others?" * SpongeBob: "Well, yeah, of course, but right now I got those heaven angel wings." * Norbert: "That's super good, now you can fly around super fast." * SpongeBob: "Oh wow, (he begins flying around.) I sure hope I'm getting the hang of it." * (SpongeBob continues flying around in the skies of heaven.) * (Meanwhile back on earth in Bikini Bottom and right after Felix went right back home to the city town on dry land and Rock went right back home to the city town of O-Town, Sandy has just finished building the time travel machine and Larry has just finished making the magic life antidote so he can go back in time and bring SpongeBob back to life with it.) * Fred: "Oh boy, Bikini Bottom just isn't the exact same without SpongeBob around," * Tom: "it's been three years ago ever since he passed away in his hospital bed in the hospital that afternoon." * Sandy: "At least Felix put SpongeBob's jellyfishing net and spatula right by his grave right before he left to go back home to the city town on dry land." * Larry: "There we go, the magic life antidote's now complete, it's time for me to go back in time and bring SpongeBob back to life. wish me good luck, you guys.." * (Larry grabs the magic life antidote and goes right into the time travel machine.) * Mrs. Puff: "Good luck, Larry," * Squidward: "goodbye," * Patrick: "good luck with your time travel." * (Larry sets the time travel dial to the year SpongeBob passed away peacefully in his hospital bed in the hospital right after the tweet message read: Stephen Hillenburg can no longer work on SpongeBob.) * (Larry is now right by the entrance of the hospital.) * Larry: "Well I finally arrived just in time to prevent SpongeBob's passing from happening again, I sure hope the magic life antidote works perfectly." * (Larry goes right inside the hospital and on his way to SpongeBob's hospital room.) * (Sandy is sobbing heavily on SpongeBob's hospital bed, but Gary, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Rocko and Felix are sobbing their eyes out.) * (Larry uses the magic life antidote on SpongeBob's motionless body and SpongeBob is now brought back to life.) * SpongeBob: "Hey, wait, what just happened to me? and, Larry? what are you doing here?" * Larry: "I know I wasn't there, SpongeBob, but Gary, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Rocko and Felix saw you pass away right in front of them, so I used the magic life antidote to bring you back to life, we couldn't live without you, so I time traveled to save your entire life." * SpongeBob: "Thanks a bunch, Larry, you really saved my entire life." * Larry: "You're welcome, SpongeBob, I'm always here to help you out any single time you want." * (Meanwhile back home in Bikini Bottom and right by SpongeBob and Gary's house and Larry has just put away the time travel machine and the magic life antidote......) * SpongeBob: "Larry, I really appreciate it when you saved my entire life, but you know something?" * Larry: "What's that?" * SpongeBob: "they would've chose another fry cook for the Krusty Krab and moved on." * Sandy: "Well, SpongeBob," * Patrick: "the timeline where you passed away no longer exists." * Mr. Krabs: "I agree with you here." * Mrs. Puff: "Just as long as Felix and Rocko aren't around," * Squidward: "it's okay with me." * Gary: "Meow." Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton * Gary the Snail * Larry the Lobster * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Man Ray * Flats the Flounder * Fred * Tom * Rocko Rama * Norbert * Daggett * Arnold * Eugene (from Hey Arnold!) * Sid (from Hey Arnold!) * Felix the Cat Voice Cast * Samuel Meza - SpongeBob/Patrick/Gary/Rocko * Jaime Soria - Sandy * Stephen J. Pena - Mr. Krabs/Larry/Man Ray/God * Hazen Cruz - Squidward/Plankton * Sarah Thomas - Mrs. Puff/Sandy's sobbing effects * Matthew Euston - Norbert/Daggett Category:Time transcript ideas Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Felix the Cat Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Hey Arnold! Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Nickelodeon 2.0